fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
List of SBQ
This is a list of all the SBQ (Super Bonus Quest). This list shows a brief summary for these quests as well as all gold and resource amounts that will be used in starting a SBQ. Starting a SBQ will require handing over and using some gold and resources, which will NOT be refunded if decide to quit that SBQ quest. In the forums one will occasionally see someone asking about this, in particular about resources needed to be used to start one. Clicking the 'start xx SBQ quest' will prompt giving a list of all required gold and resources needed in order to start that particular SBQ, and you will need to click to confirm if you have all the required item amounts needed. There has since recently been added an in-game page listing all SBQ found here which shows all details including started inactive and how many times you have cooked, EXCEPT does not show resources required to start (see below for respective quest resources needed). In order for SBQ quest to be unlocked, you must have already completed all the poles quest set for that Island(s) area first. NOTE: Liquid Gold amounts listed are ONLY for first time completed, each additional time completed will be 1 less. Bonus Quests have a difficulty somewhere between regular quests and SBQ's and are additional quests that are not required in order to complete that poles quest set and trophy dish prize icon. Bonus Quests will reflect this in the quest number for that pole set (e.g. Quest #7 of 6). Bonus Quests gives out rewards. NOTE: Like with SBQ's upon first completion of Bonus Quests the Ancient Mariner rewards 3 Liquid Gold, and 2 Liquid Gold for each successive completion, or always 1 less for each additional time completed. Farovia WaterPort SBQ Poles: Oak Branch Quests, Broken Standard Quests and Fancy Rifle-pole Quests Start Req's: 50,000 Gold, 15 Boo Juice, and 5 Dojo Mojo (equivalent 950 shells) Catch Req's: 95 Blossom Fish, 42 Mechanic Fish, 27 Sniper Fish, 8 Marshall Fish Rewards: 70 Free Love Chum, 2 Liquid Gold, and 5 MTB Fishertonville SBQ Poles: Excali-pole Quests and Necro-pole Quests Start Req's: 80,000 Gold, 18 Antifreeze Protein, and 16 Munchies (equivalent 1800 shells) Catch Req's: 90 Squire Fish, 36 Devil Ray Fish, 32 Werewolf Miny Fish, 8 Arthurian Fish Rewards: 75 Free Love Chum, 30 Red Sharks, and 10 Deckhand Vouchers Magma Reef SBQ Poles: Cubey Incinerator Quests Start Req's: 150,000 Gold, 14 Rain Water, and 4 Fire Extinguisher (equivalent 3280 shells) Catch Req's: 83 Fireball Fish, 33 Cherry Bomb Fish, 13 Fire Lion Fish, 3 Octo Magma Fish Rewards: 80 Free Love Chum, 12 Deckhand Vouchers, and 12 MTB Blue Crescent SBQ Poles: Steam Powered Hydro-pole Quests and Sonar Pulverizer Quests Start Req's: 120,000 Gold, 12 Vials of Bile, and 6 Cheap Perfume (equivalent 2760 shells) Catch Req's: 43 Sea Crocodile Fish, 35 Striped Diablo Fish, 50 Razor Shark Fish, 33 Purpy Fish Rewards: 80 Free Love Chum, 3 Liquid Gold, and 10 MTB Sans Culpra SBQ Poles: Pneumatic Spear Quests Start Req's: 170,000 Gold, 17 Munchies, and 10 Fuel Drums (equivalent 4030 shells) Catch Req's: 120 Peccant Fish, 50 Fiddler Crab Fish, 36 Blackhawk Ray Fish, 9 Red Lobsta Fish Rewards: 80 Free Love Chum, 3 Liquid Gold, and 30 Red Sharks Geminisles SBQ Poles: Alcatraz Quests Start Req's: 190,000 Gold, 15 Sticky Glue, and 8 Tooth Paste (equivalent 4000 shells) Catch Req's: 48 Blue Whale Fish, 19 Underbite Fish, 5 Toby Richards Fish, 140 Chameleon Fish Rewards: 80 Free Love Chum, 30 Red Sharks, and 15 Deckhand Vouchers Icelantica SBQ Poles: Evil Obliterator Quests and Holy Liberator Quests Start Req's: 200,000 Gold, 12 Angel Tears, and 12 Denture Goo (equivalent 3720 shells) Catch Req's: 212 Rudolph the Reinbie Fish, 42 Piranha Fish, 42 Karma Fish, 9 Reigning Ice Fish Rewards: 90 Free Love Chum, 3 Liquid Gold, and 20 Deckhand Vouchers Planktonite Bonus Quest Oil Drum of Hump Soup Poles: Level 80 Planktonite Catch Req's: 30 Magma Octo Fish, 3 Razorback Fish, 10 Igor the Plankton Fish, 414 Madcow Fish Rewards: 3 Liquid Gold and 200 Free Love Chum Algaenite Bonus Quest Freezer Full of Fillets Poles: Level 80 Algaenite Catch Req's: 30 Band Crab Fish, 3 Joan of Enjer Fish, 10 Igor the Algae Fish, 414 Reaper Fish Rewards: 3 Liquid Gold and 200 Free Love Chum Sigs SBQ Poles: Planktonite Quests and Algaenite Quests Start Req's: 225,000 Gold, 17 Sigfried’s 57th, and 6 Crazy Pills (equivalent 3920 shells) Catch Req's: 505 Mutahnt Fish, 66 Flamion Fish, 66 Squid Murderous Fish, 20 Diamond Rock Fish Rewards: 100 Free Love Chum, 32 Red Sharks, and 16 MTB Ten Year Storm SBQ Poles: Nail Fly Quests, Kelp Net Quests and Palm Spear Quests Start Req's: 240,000 Gold, 11 Arsenic, and 6 Holy Water (equivalent 3300 shells) Catch Req's: 166 Dark Medusa Fish, 110 Giant Globster Fish, 30 Lenguatic Bass Fish, 289 Howler Fish Rewards: 90 Free Love Chum, 3 Liquid Gold, and 17 MTB Pyratic Plunder Bonus Quest Glogg Quest Poles: Level 100 Pyratic Plunder Catch Req's: 33 Crossbone Fish, 3 Krakken Fish, 18 Man o war Fish, 382 Black Pearl Fish Rewards: 3 Liquid Gold and 200 Free Love Chum Royal Rescuer Bonus Quest Flip Quest Poles: Level 100 Royal Rescuer Catch Req's: 33 Navigator Fish, 3 Krakken Fish, 18 Jones Giant Squid Fish, 382 Sea Dog Fish Rewards: 3 Liquid Gold and 200 Free Love Chum Parribea SBQ Poles: Pyratic Plunder Quests and Royal Rescuer Quests Start Req's: 250,000 Gold, 10 Pistol Punch, and 7 Fuel Drum (equivalent 2350 shells) Catch Req's: 314 Plank Fish, 90 Three Sheets Fish, 90 Wench Fish, 9 Krakken Fish Rewards: 100 Free Love Chum, 25 Tarpit Stout, and 22 Deckhand Vouchers Shipwreck Explorer SBQ Poles: Sling Spear Quests and Torpedo Spear Quests and Electro Spear Quests Start Req's: 500,000 Gold, 8 Fuel Drum, and 35 Red Blanket (equivalent 3750 shells) Catch Req's: 65 Whiskey Wolf Fish, 60 Electric Krakken Fish, 55 Solar Flare Fish, 70 Grave Robber Squid Fish Rewards: 100 Free Love Chum, 35 Red Sharks, and 30 MTB Saving Lucidia SBQ Poles: Guardian Grabber Quests and Danger Destroyer Quests Start Req's: 600,000 Gold, 6 Muscle 90k, and 8 Spray Floss (equivalent 4500 shells) Catch Req's: 1 Scorpion Fish, 4 Razortip Reef Shark Fish, 6 Coral Carp Fish, 11 Queen Angel Fish Rewards: 105 Free Love Chum, 36 Muscle 90k, and 30 Deckhand Vouchers Wahwahport SBQ Poles: Oak Twig Quests and Kiddie Standard Quests Start Req's: 300,000 Gold, 8 Spinal Fluid, and 8 Fuel Drum (equivalent 3800 shells) Catch Req's: 170 Weemo Fish, 90 Ippie Fish, 21 Kai Fish, 30 Gwim Fish Rewards: 80 Free Love Chum, 33 Red Sharks, and 3 Liquid Gold Wahwahville SBQ Poles: Rocket Rod Quests and Excali-toy Quests Start Req's: 400,000 Gold, 28 Pistol Punch, and 4 Fire Extinguisher (equivalent 3280 shells) Catch Req's: 200 Stwiped Dialo Fish, 105 Tigey Shawk Fish, 47 Itzo Fish, 39 Sting Way Fish Rewards: 85 Free Love Chum, 37 Red Sharks, and 4 Liquid Gold Wahwah Crescent SBQ Poles: Bubble Powered Aqua-pole Quests and Radio Rod Quests Start Req's: 500,000 Gold, 24 Acid Spray, and 70 Diet Light (equivalent 3200 shells) Catch Req's: 190 Baba Fish, 150 T15 Fish, 70 Wadio Fish, 65 Ubb Fish Rewards: 90 Free Love Chum, 39 Red Sharks, and 3 Liquid Gold Wahwah Reef SBQ Poles: Ubeewador Quests Start Req's: 600,000 Gold, 160 Boo Juice, and 100 K9 Pheromone (equivalent 3100 shells) Catch Req's: 480 Emonseehorsie Fish, 88 Phire Wion Fish, 62 Nebooboo Fish, 42 Otto Mama Fish Rewards: 95 Free Love Chum, 40 Red Sharks, and 4 Liquid Gold Lost Temple SBQ Poles: Lost Kayu Quests and Lost Ikan Quests Start Req's: 1,000,000 Gold, 14 Rain Water, and 13 Denture Goo (equivalent 3500 shells) Catch Req's: 49 Janger Fish, 35 Buto Fish, 22 Merak Fish, 3 Garuda Fish Rewards: 120 Free Love Chum, 45 Red Sharks, and 5 Liquid Gold Fariana Trench SBQ Poles: Fariana Submarina Quests Start Req's: 1,200,000 Gold, 6 Cheap Perfume, and 6 Holy Water (equivalent 3780 shells) Catch Req's: 50 Spaghetti Monster Fish, 60 Armored Searobin Fish, 55 Killer Krill Fish, 40 Pacific Black Dragon Fish Rewards: 115 Free Love Chum, 50 Red Sharks, and 6 Liquid Gold Big Love SBQ Poles: Reelistic Quests Start Req's: 1,400,000 Gold, 19 Sigfried's 57th, and 54 Chili Sauce (equivalent 3790 shells) Catch Req's: 200 Cupid Fish, 200 Yellow Perch Fish, 250 Coho Salmon Fish, 250 Largemouth Bass Fish Rewards: 110 Free Love Chum, 55 Red Sharks, and 5 Liquid Gold Roperia Santa Francesca SBQ Poles: Crapolé Quests and Floral Standard Quests and Landscaper Quests Start Req's: 50,000 Silver, 16 Rodent Trap, and 8 Bird Seed (equivalent 880 shells) Catch Req's: 99 Hermit Crab Fish, 66 Pox Fish, 8 Dandy Lion Fish, 333 Ratty Fish Rewards: 70 Free Love Chum, 3 Liquid Gold, and 30 Red Sharks New Seinborough SBQ Poles: Lightning Rod Quests and Revelation Rod Quests Start Req's: 80,000 Silver, 18 Sword Serum, and 10 Seduction Serum (equivalent 1060 shells) Catch Req's: 212 Morringa Eel Fish 126 Warlock Fish, 75 Archangel Fish, 12 Midgard Eel Fish Rewards: 75 Free Love Chum, 22 Deckhand Vouchers, and 13 MTB Redwood Crescent SBQ Poles: Coal Powered Thermo-pole Quests and Shredder Quests Start Req's: 100,000 Silver, 20 Poo Goo, and 20 Peanut Poison (equivalent 1200 shells) Catch Req's: 90 Sequoia Fish, 70 Earthmover Fish, 30 Wrangler Fish, 350 Redwood Whale Fish Rewards: 80 Free Love Chum, 33 Red Shark, 3 Liquid Gold Asteroid Reef SBQ Poles: Nueron Transducer Quests Start Req's: 200,000 Silver, 75 Acid Eyes, and 21 Seduction Serum (equivalent 2970 shells) Catch Req's: 99 Tribble Fish, 79 Shooting Star Fish, 69 Aleinus Fish, 59 Naut Fish Rewards: 90 Free Love Chum, 60 Red Sharks, and 4 Liquid Gold Helvetica SBQ Poles: Legionnaires Lance Quests Start Req's: 210,000 Silver, 36 Skin Cream, and 23 Seduction Serum (equivalent 3230 shells) Catch Req's: 120 Hades Shark Fish, 50 Gladiaocto Fish, 20 Hydra Squid Fish, 28 Medusa Jelly Fish Rewards: 100 Free Love Chum, 65 Red Sharks, and 3 Liquid Gold Mount Promontory SBQ Poles: Folsom Quests Start Req's: 220,000 Silver, 100 Horse Tamer, and 56 Poo Goo (equivalent 3180 shells) Catch Req's: 252 Syndrome Shark Fish, 252 Driller Whale Fish, 252 Pulverizer Shark Fish, 252 Jellypus Fish Rewards: 110 Free Love Chum, 70 Red Sharks, and 2 Liquid Gold Zyrbelia SBQ Poles: Outback Quests and Survivalist Quests and Poacherist Quests Start Req's: 230,000 Silver, 60 Peanut Poison, and 23 Seduction Serum (equivalent 3410 shells) Catch Req's: 100 Giant Cuddle Fish, 70 Black Caiman Fish, 50 Nizon Croc Fish, 30 Kimil Shark Fish Rewards: 115 Free Love Chum, 44 Red Sharks, and 4 Liquid Gold Dodge River SBQ Poles: Great Equalizer Quests and Kolenya Quests Start Req's: 240,000 Silver, 85 Rodent Trap, and 25 Air Freshener (equivalent 3450 shells) Catch Req's: 250 Whiskey Whale Fish, 209 Little Big Horn Fish, 186 Bandit Shark Fish, 201 Chief Schitzo Shark Fish Rewards: 90 Free Love Chum, 50 Red Sharks, and 5 Liquid Gold Declination River SBQ Poles: Candy Cane Quests and Medical Mangler Quests Start Req's: 300,000 Silver, 21 Seduction Serum, and 60 Peanut Poison (equivalent 3270 shells) Catch Req's: 10 Whalenstein Fish, 12 Cupcake Crab Fish, 34 Gargantuan Fish, 40 Millipede Eel Fish Rewards: 100 Free Love Chum, 44 Red Sharks, and 6 Liquid Gold Backside of Icelantica SBQ Poles: Cold Fusion Quests and Holy Hybrid Quests Start Req's: 400,000 Silver, 92 Sword Serum, and 42 Sharpening Oil (equivalent 3730 shells) Catch Req's: 50 Cryobeast Fish, 40 Arthropoda Fish, 30 Abysson Fish, 15 Weapler Fish Rewards: 120 Free Love Chum, 46 Red Sharks, and 7 Liquid Gold Roperian Garbage Patch SBQ Poles: Deputy Quests and Remediator Quests Start Req's: 500,000 Silver, 27 Bird Seed, and 27 Air Freshener (equivalent 3780 shells) Catch Req's: 450 Wreckage Ralph, 350 Awkward Seal Fish, 40 Dirtco CFO, 30 Ailing Whale Fish Rewards: 130 Free Love Chum, 55 Red Sharks, and 5 Liquid Gold Thanksgiving Feast Poles: Broken Standard and Great Equalizer Quests and Kolenya Quests Start Req's: 5,000 Silver, 5 Chili Sauce, and 3 Munchies (equivalent 445 shells) Catch Req's: 15 Super Spud Fish, 12 Cornucopia Fish, 9 Turkey Puffer Fish, 5 Cob Fish Rewards: 28 Free Love Chum Category:Quests